The Death Dragon of Fairy tail
by VehcsahHigh
Summary: Natsu is now so desperate to find Igneel he put requests up all round Fiore. When his request is finally accepted by a rouge mage Azala (oc) they head west to find their Dragons and finally be reunited. However this friendship will not last long as a betrayal may rip the family of Fairy Tail apart.
1. Chapter 1

Azala was a member of Fairy Tail and she was entered in the annual competition where guilds compete for the title of Fiores number one magic guild, as a member of the Fairy Tail team. As she walked towards the arena of the grand magic games she felt a strong hand grip my upper arm. "Good luck." Natsu Dragneel said. Azala refused to turn around. After what had happened last night she couldn't look him in the eye. "Just don't die." He said to me as he turned away and walked back to the rest of the guild. She cast my eyes downward as he left and murmured, "I wasn't planning on it." Three tears wetted the ground at her feet, sticking the grains of sand together, Azala spun and went to call out to the Dragon slayer when she realised that he had done the same thing. They looked at each other for 1...2...3...4...5 seconds before he turned away and walked from the corridor. There was something in his eyes. It wasn't hated, it wasn't disappointment...it was sorrow.

Gray grabbed Natsu's sleave as he passed and they both stopped. "Azala had to do it. She had no other choice." the ice mage said as his friend turned to him. "That is not why I-" Gray held up his hand, stopping the boy in mid sentence. "I understand. What I don't understand is why she did it...and why she didn't tell you, or Wendy and Gajeel." He dropped his hand and lent up against the wall.

"I know it wasn't right for her to do that, but that doesn't mean that you should blame her for leaving and not even taking you there. Humans and Dragon slayers alike can't survive in the ****** ***** for long." Natsu nodded and turned away holding his scarf "I just...needed to..." his voice cracked and with that he was gone, half running down the corridor. He shook his head as he turned the corner, pulling on his scarf. *How could she not tell me about that untill now? I could have seen him again...but...if Azala got there then others could...I could see Igneel.* Natsu heard the crowd erupt into wild cheers, probably about the start of the fight between Sting of Saber Tooth and Azala of Fairy Tail. He couldn't just sit there and feel sorry for himself, he needed to move on. He was a part of Fairy Tail to,and he had to suport his team mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Two months earlier. Natsu took a bite of his fire before using the rest to burn the empty job board to charcoal. "Hey Natsu! What ya do that for!?" Gray yelled across the guild hall as he watched his frustrated friend storm past him. Ever since the incident with Saber tooth, the request rated for the guild dropped by a ton. "Hey, Natsu. Over here!" Mirajane yelled across the hall, beckoning him over. "What do you want?" he demanded, stalking over. "That request you put in every guild hall about Igneel...someone awnsered it." She said excitedly as she patted him on the back of the head. "Oh, yeah...who?" Mirajane gestured to a girl no older than Lucy, sitting in the far corner if the guild hall, chatting to Levy and Gajeel. Her purple hair stood out a mile off. He had a bad feeling about this one.

"So what have you discovered?" He asked as this girl (Azala) sat across from him. Azala narrows her eyes before reaching inside her coat and pulling out a blue leather bound note book and sliding it across the table towards him. "What's this?" He asked as he unbound the book and flicked through the pages. "Everything I have discovered." He stopped on a particular page that caught his interest. The page was littered with 7s. "I thought that the 7s could have significance to this...dragon you're trying to find, it disappeared on the 7th day of the 7th month in the year 77. I thought that maybe if I connected them it could give me a clue to his whereabouts." He ran his finger along the 7s that were connected in a circle kinda thing. "And this is what you got? Were there any connections?" "Look at it and tell me what it looks like..." "Umm...I think it looks like a ...sun?"

"Exactly, I looked into things relating to the sun...I found something. There's a sun temple in the West most region of Fiore where that symbol is their...mark..." "How did you find out all of this? Are you some sort of dragon expert or something?!" He joked. Her eyes widened and his eyes widened in shock as well. "Are you some sort of mage?" "Yeah, you could say that." "Are you in a guild?" "Technialy yes...but no...we're not realy a guild...more of a gathering." He nodded then she rolled her eyes as a light bulb apeared over his head. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU JOIN FAIRY TAIL!?" He yelled, practically diving over the table as he gripped her shoulders. "All...allright." She stuttered, bearly getting to finnish before he dragged her out of the room and over to Mirajane who happily places a black Fairy Tail emblem on the left side of her neck. "There!" she cried "now you're an official member if Fairy Tail." "Great, thanks Mira!" the boy exclamed as he dragged Azala by the arm towards the door whilst she gave a helpless look towards the other members. "Where are we going!?" "To that sun temple of course, so lets go!" Jezz this guy was pushy. And off they went on an adventure. They where the most unexpected of allys and the most extrodanary of friends. Already.

"I don't like it, Mirajane how could you let another one in!? I don't need another blasted Dragon slayer in this guild." Master Makarov said, holding his head in his hands. "A dragon slayer!?" He nodded "Yes, I would recognise that purple hair anywhere..l that's the Death Dragon slayer Apollo, Azala Apollo." "A death dragon slayer? Do you know what generation is she? The same as Natsu?" "I believe she is a 4th generation." Mirajanes face practicaly demanded an explanation, so he continued "A dragon slayer where a human is taken into the relm of the dragon to learn this magic." He looked toward the door "But she is one of my children now, I hope the both of them will be OK."


	3. Chapter 3

Azala and Natsu had already been on the road for three days, because he had insisted them to walk due to his extreme motion sickness. Hers wasn't as bad as Natsus. They were walking through a closely packed forest when Happy picked up on a familiar smell. "Natsu? Do you smell that? It smells like-"Happy started but he never got to finish as Gray fell out of a tree and crushed Natsu. "What the hell!?" Natsu yelled, "Get off me you iced brain stripper!"

"You're one to talk flame farts!" "At least I can fart and it doesn't freeze to my butt like a bad smelling icicle!" As the boys were arguing Azala turned to Happy, "Whos that, and why is he in his underwear?" "Thats Gray, he's in Fairy tail as well. " "Why are you following us , snow princess?" Natsu demanded as got up off the floor and brushed himself off. "Gramps told me to go with you, so you dont blow anything up." Nstsu went to retaliate but then he sighed in agreement. "Where exactly are we heading?" Gray asked Azala, it only took a few minutes to explain what was going on and to get moving again.

Meanwhile:

"I hope she returns soon, it would be good to finally see her again."

"That is if she has pieced the clues that we layed out for her."

"Shes a smart girl. However I hope she does bring more dragon slayers with her, like *****." "She was never a selfless person, I doubt you'll see him again..."

"I hope not. I wish I could have told him what was going on..."

"You know the king demanded this stay between the *******."

"Yes, I know...is there no way to travel back to their relm?"

"No, only dragon slayers can do that...however they may get stuck in this relm and never return." "She won't come them..."

"No, I dont think she will."

Back with the gang:

"Are we there yet?!" Natsu and Gray asked for the 100th time and Azala awnsered the same thing, "NO, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" They had been walking for a few more minutes before they exited the thicker parts of the forest Azala abruptly stopped. Natsu crashed into the back of Azala and Gray crashed into Natsu. They all began yelling and cursing before "Boys, stop it...look" she pointed out of the brush and their eyes widened as looming above them was a towering white marble temple.

"Is that it?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head. "It doesn't seem like much..." She thumped his head in frustration and walked up to the entrance of the temple, running her hands over the sealed marble door, engraved with the seven sun sigil.

"I don't think we can get through." She said, scratching at the joins in the white marble. "Says who?!" Yelled Natsu as he gathered flames in his hands. Both the mages yelled warning to each other and dived to the side, barely avoiding getting roasted by the salamanders fire dragon iron fist. The door exploded inward before his fist connected with it. The seal reamed intact so there was a perfect circle hole in the wall. "Thats...strange..." Gray said, going to step through the hole but an invisible force threw him backward into a tree. Natsu did the same thing, however the invisible force did not prevent his entry and he clambered through, followed by Azala.

"How comes you two can get through?" Azala shrugged in response. "Cus we're awesome." Natsu boasted acting all superior. "Gray, wait here...If you didn't get in the first time I doubt you will, Natsu and I will go investigate...be back soon." They both waved and went off further into the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no light inside the temple and it would have been completely dark if it wasn't for Natsu's flame. They passed rows of dust wooden benches, lined up in rows like a church. The Alter was in the centre of the room and seemed to also be the centre of a gruesome ritualistic thing, with severed limbs, scattered all over the room.

"Lovely..." Azala murmured, trying not to throw up. She watched as the boy infront of her circled the alter. "What do you think it is?" Natsu asked. She shook her head as she walked to the alter. "You see these sygils?" She asked, gesturing to carvings etched into the stone. He stood behind her, to close behind her and looked over her shoulder. "This is the mage symbol for dragon...this is for human...and this is for world." She said, her fingers brushing each symbol in turn. "What does the whole thing say? Can you read it?" "A few part of it, but not the whole text..." "Levy would come in handy right now."

She elbowed him in the gut and hissed, "I can read it." "When the worlds of humans and dragons cross the grim reaper will summon the flame infront of the world. The flames son and the death dragon." They both looked at each other, exchanging puzzled looks before turning back to the alter. "What about that?" Natsu asked, reaching forward and pressing his thumb against the picture carved on the lid of the alter. "Its a spell...umm..." she squinted at it untill her eyes lit up, "Its a spell I've never seen before... elltra agua armas sora."

As the spell was spoken the engraving on the floor, walls and ceiling lit up with an eree red light. Natsu staggered back as Azala began glowing with the same light. "What is this!?" she yelled as her form began to fade away. She reached out for him and yelled something at him that was inaudible before she disappeared completely. Gray jolted up right as a bright red light shone from the temple windows. He rushed to his friend as Natsu staggered out of the hole in the wall. "What happened!?" Gray demanded , shaking the salamander. "There was this alter and she said a spell then..." he used his hands to demonstrate an explosion. "She blew up?!" "Well she's not here!" he yelled.

"I never would have thought..." Igneel murmured, looking down at the purple haired girl who lay unconscious on the floor of the dragon realm.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Azala came to finaly and instead of seeing perhaps Natsu who might be trying to wake she saw a snout of a huge creature. "Hello." "Umm...hi..."she frowned at it. "Hello, Azala... I'm a friend of your dragon...my names Igneel." "Igneel!?" She exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet, "the fire dragon that taught Natsu!?" "Yes, that is me..." the dragon bowed its head in greeting, then moved backwards so she could see his entire form. "Is Redtra here? I need to talk to him again!" he shook his head in response.

"I'm afraid that he is not here, but I can not tell you why." "Then then tell me why you and the rest of your kind left our relm..." he sighed and inclined his head, oveously trying to make himself look superior. "The king had us go to your relm to preserve our race, all those who use dragon slayer magic become one of us... I was once like you...human." "WHY!?HUMAN!?" she cried, her eyes widening. He nodded but instead of explaining further he turned his head away from her, "There's something I need you to do..."

-A few minutes later-

The temple flashed with a bright red light and they both looked hopeful as Azala stumbled out. "What happened!?" Natsu cried as they both ran to her, "Nothing, it was just a teleportation thing...I just apeared in a desert then came straight back..." she lied. "Realy? Oh...well we'd better still tell the master about it...this desert could have some significance to...something..." Gray said, turning away "Yeah! We'd better get back before the Grand magic games members are chosen as well!"

"Master..." Carla said as she hopped up onto the counter next to Makarov "I had another vision of the future...it was at the grand magic games again...there were...dragons...and because of the new rule that only the competitors are allowed in the city the dragon slayers should compete." "Really? Hmmm...again...yes, they will all have a good chance of winning as well and just in case the dragons show up...EVERYONE GATHER ROUND!" The master called as he beckoned his children to gather. "So, you're chosen gramps!?" Natsu yelled punching the air and getting even more exited than usual.

"All dragon slayers must compete." Natsu cheered and most people groaned and yelled at the master of Fairy Tail. "I don't want to hear anything else on the matter!" Makarov shouted so loudly that it silenced the entire room. "Carla please explain the situation..."


End file.
